ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Korvus
Korvus, is a fictional extraterrestrial character in the Marvel Universe. Korvus wields a weapon known as the Blade of the Phoenix and made his first appearance in Uncanny X-Men #478 Fictional character biography Though the Shi'ar have denied it for centuries, one of their race once wielded the power of the Phoenix. Rook'shir wielded the universal power though a giant blade, called the Blade of the Phoenix, and devastated much of the Shi'ar Empire until the Imperial Guard was formed to defeat him. However, a fraction of his power remained in the blade, which could only be lifted by a direct descendant of Rook'shir. Hoping that the blade would never be lifted again, the Shi'ar focused on wiping out Rook'shir's descendants. The descendants were killed by the Vice-Chancellor K'tor, a loyalist of D'Ken, who kept only one survivor as a slave. The survivor was Korvus, and he was tortured as he worked on mechanical constructs, and when he reached adulthood, Korvus was imprisoned in the high security prison on the moon of Phygim and a device was placed on his brain that could be triggered if he tried to escape. During "The Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire", K'tor approached Korvus in prison and offered to commute the rest of Korvus' sentence if he act against Marvel Girl, who was along with Havok, Polaris, Professor X, Nightcrawler, Darwin and Warpath, coming to the Shi'ar Empire to stop Vulcan on his quest for vengeance. K'tor allowed Korvus to take the Blade of the Phoenix and gave him a ship so he could slay Rachel. Korvus eventually found the band of X-Men by tracking Marvel Girl's Phoenix's brand, to which he was drawn. Korvus landed on their ship and easily thwarted the combined X-Men with the Blade. However when he tried to slay Rachel, she grasped the Blade and their minds were involuntarily linked, reliving each other's lives in essence and forming a close bond between them. He then chose to ally with the X-Men and the device on his brain was deactivated with the help of Rachel. Korvus taught the X-Men that their jumpship had the potential of opening a stargate using their own mutant power sources. Korvus worked on fixing the ship while the X-men sent out a distress signal to the Starjammers. Korvus and Marvel Girl continued experiencing their mental bond, drawn together, and began a romantic involvement. After the death of Corsair at the hands of Vulcan, he, along with Havok, Polaris, Rachel, Ch'od and Raza become the new Starjammers, electing to remain in Shi'ar space and restore Lilandra to the throne. X-Men: Emperor Vulcan During the conflict, the Starjammers find another threat in the form of the Scy'ar Tal (translates as "Death to the Shi'ar"). Rachel makes contact with the Eldest Scy'ar Tal and discovers their true origin. The Scy'ar Tal were originally called the M'Kraan. Early in their history, the Shi`ar attacked them, killed a great number of their people, making the rest flee for their lives. Eventually, the Shi'ar settled on their planet, took the M`Kraan Crystal as their own, and passed down the legend of the M'Kraan Crystal as a sacred gift from their deities, Sharra & K`ythri. The M'Kraan then changed their named to Scy'ar Tal and devoted their culture and society to the destruction of the Shi`ar Empire. With their first attack, they destroyed Feather's Edge by transporting a star to obliterate it. After which, Vulcan makes contact with the Starjammers to call a temporary ceasefire. However at the end, they are all betrayed by Vulcan and the Shi'ar who captured the Starjammers except Korvus, Rachel and Lilandra. Kingbreaker During battle with Vulcan's new guard, the Phoenix fragment in his sword, and within Rachel leaves them both.X-Men:Kingbreaker #4 War of Kings Marvel has announced that Korvus and the Starjammers will play a large role in the upcoming War of Kings storyline, which also features Vulcan, The Inhumans, Nova, and The Guardians of the Galaxy.http://www.marvel.com/news/comicstories.4329 Powers and abilities Korvus possesses all the typical attributes associated with the avian Shi'ar race of superhuman strength (if he is typical of his race he is able to lift 1 ton in normal Earth gravity), enhanced speed, reflexes, agility, flexibility, coordination, balance, and endurance. As wielder of the Phoenix Blade, Korvus is able to fly and fire energy blasts through the sword. It is currently unknown if the Blade of the Phoenix further augments his naturally abilities as a Shi'ar, although it is highly probable: Korvus survived two direct hits from Gladiator and was seen back in action only a short time later. During X-Men: Kingbreaker, the Phoenix leaves the sword making it powerless. Korvus is well versed in Shi'ar technology, especially in Shi'ar Hyper Drives Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics aliens Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional slaves Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:2006 comics characters debuts